When casting internal combustion engine pistons, sufficient removal of air during the casting process must always be ensured, in order in particular to avoid undesirable cavities. In this context, a surface texture referred to as a waffle pattern has proven advantageous in the prior art, which surface texture makes it possible to improve not only the flowability of the casting material but also the removal of air. However, the known waffle pattern has the drawback that it must be introduced in the pull direction of the casting mold, since demolding of the cast piston which lies outside the waffle pattern drafts produces an undercut and can thus result in damage to the cast piston. Nonetheless, such surface textures are thoroughly desirable, and not only for improved removal of air but also for identifying the origin of the piston produced with this casting mold.